With the rapid development of Internet and the popularization of large-screen multi-functional mobile phones, there appear a large number of mobile data multimedia services and various wide bandwidth multimedia services, such as video conference, TV broadcast, video on demand, video advertisement, online education, interactive game etc., which not only meet the increasing service demand of the mobile user but also bring new service increasing points to the mobile operators. These mobile data multimedia service requires a plurality of users to be able to simultaneously receive the same data, and as compared to common data service, it has features such as large data amount, long duration, and delay sensitivity. In order to effectively employ the mobile network resources, the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) proposes a Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Service (MBMS). The MBMS service is a technology of transferring data from a data source to a plurality of targets, achieving the share of network (including core network and access network) resources, and improving the utilization rate of the network resources (especially air interface resources). The MBMS service defined by 3GPP not only can achieve plain text message multicast and broadcast with low rate but also can achieve the broadcast and multicast of high speed multimedia services and provide various rich video, audio and multimedia services, which undoubtedly conforms to the development trend of the future mobile data and provides a better service prospect for the development of 3rd Generation (3G) mobile communication.
With the promotion and application of the MBMS service, how to enable the network side to learn the receiving condition of the MBMS service and thus effectively manage the MBMS service is a problem to be solved.